Years of Memories
by Matsuoka Rose
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro kehilangan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dicintai tanpa mengetahui satupun alasan mengapa pemuda itu meninggalkannya. 5 tahun setelahnya, Akashi dikejutkan oleh pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berparas duplikat dirinya, dengan bola mata heterokrom merah menyala dan biru langit serta Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipanggil "okaa-san" berada disampingnya. YAOI, M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Years of Memories**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction.**

**synopsis:**  
**Akashi Soujiro kehilangan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dicintai tanpa mengetahui satupun alasan mengapa pemuda itu meninggalkannya. 5 tahun setelahnya, Akashi dikejutkan oleh pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berparas duplikat dirinya, dengan bola mata heterokrom merah menyala dan biru langit serta Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipanggil "okaa-san" berada disampingnya. YAOI, M-Preg, RnR please.**

**Kuroko no basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**That Day at 5 years ago**

Akashi Seijuro menatap kedepan tidak percaya. Bocah bersurai merah terang yang sebelumnya digenggam tangannya kini telah melepaskan genggaman tersebut dan berlari kedepan, kearah seorang pemuda berpostur kecil yang terlihat panik berbicara dengan seorang polisi. Tetesan keringat membasahi rambutnya yang sebiru langit itu dan jatuh melewati keningnya perlahan.

"Okaa-san!" Bocah itu memanggil. Sosok itu menoleh, dan Akashi kembali melihat sepasang bola mata aquamarine, bola mata milik seseorang yang paling dicintainya, yang selalu dirindukannya, dan yang tak pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak 5 tahun silam.

"Tetsuya..?"

*****  
**5 years ago, Akashi's residence**

Kamar itu terkunci rapat, remang, hanya diterangi sinar lampu meja. Dua insan terbaring di atas tempat tidur, saling menindih, masing-masing mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatannya.

"Nggh..A-Akashi kun, tu-tunggu..Ahhh.." kuroko melenguh kesakitan ketika merasakan junior Akashi perlahan mamasukinya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher akashi ganti mencengkram bahu pemuda itu kuat. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna ganda merah dan emas itu memandang pemuda mungil didepannya sambil tersenyum. Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuyanya, terlihat sangat cantik saat itu. Kulit wajahnya yang sebelumnya putih pucat kini berubah kemerahan karena perlakuan Akashi pada tubuhnya sejak tadi. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink basah oleh saliva, kerigat menetes perlahan melewati lehernya, dan mata itu. Mata berpendar biru langit yang sangat indah, mata yg selalu membuat jantung akashi berdetak kencang ketika menatapnya. Dan sekali lagi Akashi mendaratkan ciuman dalam kepada pemuda itu, sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak maju-mundur, memasuk-keluarkan miliknya dari tubuh kuroko .

"Tetsuya..." bisik pemuda itu mesra ke telinga Kuroko. Kuroko bergidik. Tangannya masih kuat mencengkram bahu Akashi kuat. Sakit memang masih terasa, namun perlahan, rasa nikmat menjalari tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah nikmat.

"A-Akashi-kun..nghh..le-lebih cepat..." pintanya. Akashi menyeringai, bibirnya sekali lagi didaratkan pada bibir kuroko, mengulumnya, menjilatinya, memaksa masuk dengan lidahnya hingga ia bisa mengeksplorasi rongga mulut pemuda itu. Kuroko ikut membalas ciumannya, bermain dengan lidahnya dan menautkan lidahnya pada kapten tim basket Teiko tersebut. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"A-Aka-Akashi-kun..aku..nggh.. aku akan..." Tetsuya berusaha berbicara di sela ciuman akashi yang panas. Pemuda itu menatapnya dalam.

"Tunggu dulu Tetsuya..." Akashi melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Seringainya terulas."Panggil aku Seijuuro dan kuijinkan kau untuk keluar".

Kuroko tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu kembali mengecup bibir Akashi, namun kali ini hanya kecupan singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuuro-kun..." ujarnya pelan. Wajahnya makin merah karena malu. Akashi sedikit terpana, namun kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuya. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisiknya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pemuda itu mempercepat gerakannya. Ternyata Akashi juga telah mencapai batasnya. Wajah kuroko yang memerah saat mengatakan perasaannya tadi begitu menyentuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka kuroko akan sebegitu manisnya saat malu.

"Ahh..Sei-Seijuuro-kun, aku..uhh..aku-akan.."

"Bersama-sama Tetsuya... Aku juga Nggghh..."

"Ahhhhh..."

Cairan putih lalu meluncur keluar dari milik kuroko, membasahi perutnya. Begitu pula dengan milik Akashi yang kini mengaliri bagian dalam kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik juniornya perlahan sebelum membaringkan dirinya di samping Kuroko. Tangannya yang kekar terangkat kemudian menarik pemuda yang berpostur lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala bersurai biru langit itu di dadanya. Akashi bahagia, sangat bahagia. Keduanya sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan, dan mereka sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja, Akashi selalu merasakan perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat ketika menjadikan Kuroko miliknya dan memeluknya semalaman. Akashi tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengingikan pemuda mungil itu. Akashi tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya,menyentuhnya, melindunginya, memenuhi apapun keinginannya.

Akashi terlalu mencintainya. Dan mungkin inilah yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika terlalu mencintai seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya..." ucapnya pelan sambil mengecup kening pemuda di depannya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seijuuro-kun..."

**XXX**

"Kurokochi, kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah Kise mengagetkan Kuroko yang tengah menyeruput Vanila milkshakenya. Pemuda itu sontak tersentak kaget.

"Kise-kun, kau mengagetkanku..." ujar pemuda 16 tahun itu pelan. Kise tidak menjawab, malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Un, aku tidak salah lihat. Wajah Kurokochi memang benar-benar pucat-ssu. Na, Midorimachi?"  
Midorima yang sejak tadi asik memainkan lucky itemnya—sebuah boneka kura-kura kecil berwarna hijau, langsung meletakan benda itu ke dalam saku kemejanya dan ikut mendekati Kuroko.

"Kise benar, wajahmu pucat Kuroko. Kau sakit?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya—ugh!" Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, ia merasa mual luar biasa dan ingin muntah. Sesegera mungkin Kuroko berlari ke toilet.

"Kurokochi!" Kise berlari mengikuti Kuroko sementara Midorima cepat-cepat membuka flip handphonenya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet Kise dapat mendengar jelas suara Kuroko yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hati model remaja itu terasa perih, melihat sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu terdengar menderita di dalam. Well, sahabat memang, karena meskipun Kise memendam rasa suka terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, Kise tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Kurokochi-nya tersebut telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tepatnya milik Akashi Sejuuro, sang Emperor. Dan tidak ada satupun manusia di SMA Teiko—bahkan Kiseki no Sedai sekalipun yang berani mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya dengan niatan tertentu karena Akashi selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang berani 'menyentuh' miliknya. Dan Kise cukup mengenal Akashi untuk tahu kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya jika ia berani menyatakan perasaanya pada sang pemuda bayangan.

"Kurokochi, kau baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kise mengetuk pintu bilik toilet pelan. Tak beberapa lama, Kuroko keluar. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya memegang sapu tangan putih yang digunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatap Kise sayu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kise-kun." Jawabnya pelan. Kise miris melihat wajah lemah pemuda itu.

"Kita ke dokter ya?" ajaknya. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak usah Kise-kun, aku tidak apa-apa... ini mungkin karena aku kebanyakan minum vanilla milkshake..."

"Tapi Kurokochi, kau pucat sekali-ssu."

Kuroko tersenyum lemah. "Aku benar-benar tidak—"

"Tetsuya!" sesosok manusia bersurai merah tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu toilet. Keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Matanya yang heterokrom memandang pemuda mungil yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya khawatir. Kaki-kakinya secepat mungkin bergerak mendekati pemuda itu. Dibelakangnya Midorima mengikuti sambil memainkan lucky itemnya yang berwarna hijau tadi.

"Shintarou bilang kau sakit. Kau baik-baik saja? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Akashi runtut sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko perlahan. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, hanya kebanyakan minum vanilla milkshake..."

"Sudah kubilang, ukuran biasa saja sudah cukup-nanodayo. Kau malah memesan vanilla milkshake yang jumbo.." Midorima memainkan kacamatanya. Sifat tsunderenya keluar lagi, padahal tadi dia yang menelpon Akashi dan mengadu panik meminta pemuda17 tahun berjulukan Emperor ituuntuk segera datang ke Maji burger karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja sakit. Ya, Midorima panik. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu malah pura-pura bersikap santai dan mengomeli Kuroko. Akashi mendaratkan tatapan tajam ke arah Midorima seolah berdesis 'berani-beraninya kau mengomeli kekasihku'. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Akashi menyeramkan, sungguh.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang Tetsuya." Akashi kembali berujar, nadanya tegas. "Lebih baik jika kita tahu penyebab sebenarnya agar kau bisa segera diobati." Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kuroko lembut, menuntun pemuda itu keluar dari toilet.

"Tidak usah Akashi-kun, aku baik-baik saja... aku tidak mau merepotkamu..."

Akashi berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya. Genggaman tangannya dilepaskan, ganti menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko pelan.

"Tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan dengan hal ini, Tetsuya. Jadi tenanglah dan ikut aku ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya dengan nada absolut. Kuroko merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. 'Akashi-kun ini, apa tidak terlalu posesif?' pikirnya. Karena tak bisa lagi menolak, pemuda bermata biru langit itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Akashi mencium pipinya lembut sebelum kemudian kembali menngenggam tangannya. Pemuda merah itu lalu mengambil tas milik kekasihnya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Midorima dan Kise serta berterima kasih karena sudah menghubunginya.

"Akashichi benar-benar menyayangi Kurokochi ya..." Kise menggumam sambil menegak cola miliknya. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Akashi dan Kuroko yang tengah bergandengan tangan menjauhi restoran tempat mereka berada. Disampinya Midorima tidak ikut berkomentar dan malah memainkan kacamatanya.

"Bukannya aku terpesona dengan keromantisannya ya, hanya saja Akashi dan Kuroko sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama-nanodayo..." pemuda itu lalu ikut bicara. Kise menatap shooter terbaik Teiko itu sambil meringis. Midorima itu, Tsundere macam apa lagi yang kali ini ditunjukannya?

Kise hanya menghela nafas.

**XXX**

Handphone merah metalik milik Akashi sudah ribut sejak tadi, namun pemuda itu malah mengabaikannya. Kuroko yang berada di sampingya hanya menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu bingung. Keduanya kini tengah berada di ruang tunggu sebuah klinik. Kebetulan siang itu klinik tersebut sedang sibuk-sibuknya sehingga Kuroko harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum gilirannya di periksa tiba.

Handphone milik Akashi kembali berbunyi, sekali lagi menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kuroko menyentuh lembut lengan pemuda yang lebih tua itu lalu berbisik.

"Akashi-kun, angkat saja teleponnya.."

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Biasanya kalau Akashi enggan menjawab telpon seperti ini, penelponnya pasti adalah sang ibu, Akashi Akari. Pemuda itu tahu betapa Akashi Akari selalu mengatur kehidupan putra semata wayangnya itu, dan Akashi tidak suka.

"Bunyi handphonemu mengganggu pasien lain Akashi-kun, lebih baik diangkat saja.." ujar Kuroko lagi. Akashi menatap pemuda bermata aquamarine itu sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku dan menekan tombol answer.

"Hai? Ah, Otou-sama?" Ujarnya agak kaget. Kuroko ikut tersentak, ternyata sejak tadi yang menghubungi Akashi adalah ayahnya. Hanya saja karena menggunakan telepon rumah, Akashi mengira kalau itu adalah ibunya. Wajah pemuda itu langsung serius.

"eh? Sekarang? Maafkan aku Otou-sama... aku.. tidak bisa. Aku sedang bersama temanku, dia sedang sakit. Kami di klinik sekarang.." ujar pemuda itu tenang. Namun Kuroko bisa merasakan sedikit perubahan dalam nada bicaranya. Pemuda baby blue itu tau, Akashi Rikuo—ayahanda dari Seijuuro adalah orang yang paling dihormati kekasihnya tersebut. Dan dari jawaban Akashi tadi, sepertinya ayah pemuda bersuari merah itu tengah memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Akashi nyaris tak pernah membantah perintah ayahnya. Karena itulah Koroko kini merasa tidak enak luar biasa karena Akashi harus menolak suruhan Ayah yang dihormatinya demi menjaga pemuda itu.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko kembali menyentuh pelan lengan Akashi yang digunakan untuk memegang handphone. Pemuda itu menoleh sambil mengangkat alisnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian disini. Lagipula giliranku juga sebentar lagi, Akashi-kun pulanglah. Sepertinya urusan dengan ayahmu sangat penting.."

"Tapi Tetsuya.." Akashi nampak enggan meninggalkan pacarnya yang bertubuh mungil itu sendirian di klinik. Koroko memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sembari menjawab pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Akashi terpaksa mengangguk. Sang Emperor tersebut lalu sekali lagi bicara dengan ayahnya, meminta maaf atas penolakannya tadi dan berjanji bahwa dia akan tiba di rumah secepatnya sesuai perintah sang ayah. Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu menutup flip handphonenya.

"Maaf Tetsuya... Kakekku datang dari Kyoto dan aku harus segera menemuinya." Jelas pemuda itu. Kuroko mengangguk, sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Hati-hati Akashi-kun..."

Akashi mengecup lembut kening pemuda mungil itu. "Kau juga. Setelah selesai dari sini, langsung pulang ya..." nasihatnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, nyaris tertawa kecil.

"Jaa na, Akashi-kun."

"Jaa Tetsuya."

**XXX**

Tubuh Koroko seolah membeku. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah seorang wanita berjas putih yang duduk didepannya.  
"Maksud sensei? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin aku..." suara pemuda itu nyaris tak terdengar. Sang sensei—yang dideskripsikan tadi—menatap Kuroko lembut.

"Aku tahu ini mengagetkan. Kasus seperti ini memang jarang terjadi, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada." Jawabnya lembut. "Dan lagi usiamu masih 16 tahun, kau mungkin mersa kesulitan, tapi beginilah hasil pemerikasaan." Sensei menghela nafas pelan. "Kau benar-benar hamil Kuroko-kun. Dan janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ke 6...".

**/TBC/**

**AN: Please jangan tanya gimana Kuroko bisa hamil. Anggap aja cowok hamil udah biasa :3**  
**Reviewnya, boleh? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Years of Memories**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction.**

**synopsis:**  
**Akashi Soujiro kehilangan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dicintai tanpa mengetahui satupun alasan mengapa pemuda itu meninggalkannya. 5 tahun setelahnya, Akashi dikejutkan oleh pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berparas duplikat dirinya, dengan bola mata heterokrom merah menyala dan biru langit serta Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipanggil "okaa-san" berada disampingnya. YAOI, M-Preg, RnR please.**

**Kuroko no basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk Review, Follow & Favorite-nya ^^  
Maaf update telat *bows*  
2 mingguan ini saya lagi disibukan sama tugas2 kuliah dan presentasi yang melelahkan dan baru bisa mulai menulis chapter 2 kemarin, jadi maaf kalo rada pendek dan kurang memuaskan *bows lagi*  
Semoga dapat menghibur readers dan mohon dukungannya untuk chapter selanjutnya :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
5 Years a Go and The Vacillation **

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk hebat, terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan sensei kepadanya tadi.

"_Kau benar-benar hamil Kuroko-kun. Dan janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ke 6..."._

Pemuda itu ingin menangis, sungguh. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakan hal ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya, ibunya, dan terlebih Akashi, satu-satunya orang yang diyakininya adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Kuroko tidak pernah sekalipun berhubungan intim dengan orang lain selain Akashi, jadi sudah jelas bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya adalah sang pemuda bermanik mata ganda. Hanya saja, bagaimana reaksi Akashi nanti?Apakah pemuda itu akan merasa senang, atau malah kecewa? Lalu bagaimana jika Akashi tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan malah meninggalkannya?

Dada Kuroko terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuknya dan jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang putih pucat. Pemuda itu takut. Sangat takut kalau hal-hal yang dipikirkannya tadi menjadi nyata. Takut kalau ternyata Akashi akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Akashi-kun..." ujarnya lirih, pelan. Pemuda itu tidak terisak, hanya saja air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir. Saat itu juga, mendadak handphone biru kuroko bergetar dalam celananya. Pemuda itu buru-buru mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat nama' Akashi-kun' tertera pada layar. Mencoba tenang, pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab tombol _answer._

"Moshi-moshi Akashi-kun..."

"Tetsuya, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara Akashi dari seberang terdengar khawatir.

Kuroko menelan ludah. "Hai, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..."

"Syukurlah." Kuroko bisa membayangkan Akashi tengah tersenyum dari seberang sambungan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang..."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa kembali ke rumahku sendiri.."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok?".

"Un. Sampai ketemu besok..."

"Oyasumi Tetsuya..."

Kuroko diam sejenak. Akashi hampir menutup panggilan teleponnya. Pemuda itu bingung apakah harus memberitahukan si merah tentang kondisinya sekarang atau tidak. Ditambah berbagai macam dugaan terhadap reaksi pemuda itu nanti, Kuroko semakin takut untuk membicarakannya.

"Tetsuya?" menyadari kediaman Kuroko yang tiba-tiba, Akashi kembali berujar. Kuroko tersentak kaget.

"Ah, Hai Akashi-kun, Oyasuminasai..." jawabnya agak kikuk sebelum menutup flip handphonenya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya besok, langsung di hadapan sang _red Emperor_.

"Akashi-kun... aku harus bagaimana?" ujarnya lemah.

**XXX**

"Tadaima..." Kuroko berseru lemah ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Dari dalam terdengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda tahu langkah kaki siapa itu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka kedua sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak.

"Okaeri Tetsuya..." Sang ibu—Kuroko Sayu muncul dari dalam dengan seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Bola mata aquamarine wanita itu memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "Loh, kamu sendirian? Tumben Akashi-kun tidak mengantarmu.." Lanjut Sayu. Kuroko menggeleng, sebisa mungkin berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat ibunya curiga.

"Akashi-kun sedang sibuk, Kakeknya datang berkunjung dari Kyoto."

"Hoo.." Sayu mengangguk. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk Tetsuya, Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ganti bajumu lalu kita makan bersama ya..."

"Hai.." Kuroko melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Sayu menatap putranya sedikit heran. Kuroko memang pendiam dan cenderung tidak ekspresif. Namun kali ini entah kenapa, meskipun mencoba memasang ekspresi datar yang sama, Sayu bisa melihat jelas ada yang berbeda dengan putranya itu. Kuroko seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan sayangnya sang ibu tak tahu apa. Sayu tidak bisa memaksa Kuroko untuk menceritakannya. Wanita itu yakin, putranya pasti akan mendatanginya jika hal yang disembunyikannya itu adalah sebuah masalah besar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk mengganti seragam SMU Teiko yang dikenakannya dengan sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana selutut berwarna cokelat muda. Pemuda itu mendatangi ibunya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di seberang meja makan, lalu mengambil tempat dihadapannya. Ditengah meja telah tersedia bermacam-macam lauk, begitu pula dengan nasi yang sudah sang ibu letakan di masing-masing mangkuk ,miliknya dan Kuroko.

"Itadaikimasu..." Sayu mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah sebelum mulai menyantap makanan. Kuroko mengikuti.

"Itadaikimasu" pemuda itu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan sayu selalu enak, apalagi sang ibu membuatkan macam-macam lauk untuknya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini semuanya terasa hambar. Pikirannya terisi sempurna hanya oleh kehamilannya, Akashi, serta apakah ia harus menyampaikan hal tersebut pada ibunya atau tidak, sampai-sampai otaknya tak lagi mau memproses rasa dari makanan yang dikunyahnya. Kuroko seperti robot, mulutnya bergerak, begitu pula dengan tangannya. Hanya saja jiwanya hilang entah kemana.

Dan sang ibu tahu itu.

"Tetsuya?" sayu meletakan mangkuknya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya lembut. Kuroko tersentak kaget, ikut menghentikan makannya. Sejenak terdiam, pemuda itu lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa okaa-san.."

Sayu tersenyum. Putra semata wayangnya itu masih belum mau bicara ternyata. Wanita 40 tahun itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Oh ya Tetsuya, Okaa-san punya kabar gembira..." kedua matanya berbinar-binar. "Okaa-san dipilih menjadi kepala editor untuk kantor cabang di Osaka..."

Kuroko menatap sang ibu. "Osaka?"

Sayu mengangguk. "Pindahannya masih 2 minggu lagi sih... sekarang tinggal menunggu Tetsuya saja..." wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut. "Kamu mau ikut Okaa-san ke Osaka atau menetap di Tokyo sampai lulus SMA? Okaa-san tidak keberatan kok kalau kamu masih ingin di Tokyo, karena Tetsuya punya teman-teman yang baik dan Akashi-kun yang bisa selalu menjagamu..."

Mendengar nama Akashi membuat Kuroko kembali tersentak. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menjatuhkan sumpit yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bunyi sumpit yang membentur lantai terdengar nyaring dan sontak mengagetkan keduanya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, tanganku licin..." Kuroko segera mengambil sumpit yang dijatuhkannya tadi dan membawanya ke belakang, sekalian mengambil sepasang yang baru. Sayu terus menatap putranya khawatir.

"Tetsuya, kamu beneran tidak apa-apa?"

"Hai..." Kuroko mencoba tersenyum sebisanya. "Dan maafkan aku Okaa-san, aku belum bisa memutuskan akan tetap di Tokyo atau ikut Okaa-san ke Osaka. Aku... perlu waktu untuk berpikir.." jelas pemuda itu, sedikit berbohong. Sesungguhnya, jika tidak terjadi apapun, Kuroko jelas akan memilih untuk menetap di Tokyo bersama Kiseki no Sedai. Pemuda itu sudah berpengalaman tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya selama 2 tahun ketika ia masih SMP karena sang ibu yang memiliki pekerjaan di luar kota. Ditambah ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia kelas 3 SD, membuat Kuroko sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri tanpa asuhan orang tua. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Masalah kehamilannya ini mungkin bisa membuatnya memilih opsi yang lain jika ternyata Akashi tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Sayu tersenyum lembut emdengar jawaban putranya sebelum ikut bicara. "Ne, Tetsuya... ceritakan pada Okaa-san jika ada yang mengganggumu ya?" wanita itu mengelus puncak kepala putranya pelan.

Sekali lagi Kuroko mengangguk.

**XXX**

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu terus menatap ke pintu kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukan 07.55 pagi, petanda sesaat lagi lonceng akan berbunyi dan kelas siap dimulai. Namun hingga saat ini sosok _emperor _yang ditunggu pemuda itu belum juga muncul. Akashi bukan tipe orang yang akan terlambat, Kuroko tahu itu. Nyaris setahun satu kelas sudah cukup bagi Kuroko untuk mengenali setiap kebiasaan si kapten tim basket Teiko tersebut. Dan terlambat—entah itu untuk urusan sekolah, basket, bahkan kencan sekalipun, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemuda mungil itu resah. Bukannya menunggu sensei memasuki kelas bersama bunyi bel yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Kuroko malah mengambil tasnya dan memilih keluar. Kise Ryouta—si raja telat yang sedari tadi tengah tergopoh-gopoh berlari agar bisa menyelundup masuk kelas sebelum sensei tiba nyaris menabrak tubuh mungil Kuroko. Salah satu penyebabnya tentu adalah _misdirection_ sang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau saja impulsnya tidak cukup cepat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti, tubrukan dari pemuda _blonde_ itu pasti sudah berhasil menjatuhkan sang pemuda biru.

"Woah, kurokocchi?!" seru Kise kaget. Namun tatapannya kemudian berganti heran ketika melihat Kuroko membawa tasnya keluar kelas. Ditambah wajahnya nampak galau tingkat nasional. Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak si biru pelan. "Kurokocchi mau kemana? Kelas dimulai sebentar lagi..."

"Aku ingin menemui Akashi..." jawab Kuroko pelan sembari melepas tangan Kise dari pundaknya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa berjalan keluar. Kise makin heran.

"Loh, Akashicchi kan—" kalimat sang blonde terhenti ketika matanya tidak sama sekali menemukan kepala warna merah dalam kelas. Ok, ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa Akashi tidak ada di kelas saat ini? Mustahil kalau Akashi terlambat, apalagi bolos. Dan lagi, kenapa Kuroko malah ikut-ikutan bolos hanya untuk mencari si merah?

Tenggelam dalam keheranan akut membuat Kise tak lagi menyadari kalau Kuroko telah melangkah jauh menyusuri lorong kelas. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan _misdirection_nya dengan sangat baik kali ini, sehingga Kise yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti darinya pun tak bisa merasakan kepergiannya. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu merasa tidak enak karena pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada sahabatnya yang blonde itu. Hanya saja kini hatinya sedang resah luar biasa. Ketakutannya muncul. Bagaimana kalau Akashi mengetahui kehamilannya dan memutuskan menghilang dari kehidupan pemuda itu? Akashi tahu segalanya, dan bisa melakukan apapun semaunya. Dan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro, sang _Emperor_ pewaris tunggal konglomerat Akashi, memutuskan hubungannya dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hal yang mudah. Sangat mudah sampai ia bahkan tak perlu bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana—bagaimana jika itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan kuroko yang panik cepat-cepat mengambil handphone birunya lalu menghubungi satu-satunya sumber kegalauannya pagi itu.

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda biru itu makin gusar. Sekali lagi ia menekan tombol calling, dan seperti sebelumnya, sang kekasih di seberang masih belum juga menjawab. Kecemasan Kuroko berubah, kali ini malah khawatir. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi.

Ketakutan, pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, bahakan kali ini sambil berlari. Tangannya tetap memegang handphone birunya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

**_Wednesday, _****_March_****_ 1_****_2_****_, 2011 _****_08_****_:_****_05_****_  
From: _****_Kuroko Tetsuya_****_ (_****_Tetsuya_Kuroko_****_ .jp)  
To: _****_Akashi Seijuuro_****_ (_****_Seijuuro Akashi_****_ .jp)  
Subject: _****_(none)_**

**_Akashi-kun dimana? Aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan._**

Kuroko melanjutkan larinya. Namun tak sampai beberapa menit ia bergerak, handphone dalam genggamannya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Pemuda itu berhenti, kemudian cepat-cepat membuka flip handphonennya.

**_Wednesday, _****_March_****_ 1_****_2_****_, 2011 _****_08_****_:_****_06_****_  
From: _****_Akashi Seijuuro_****_ (_****_Seijuuro Akashi_****_ .jp) _****_  
_****_To: _****_Kuroko Tetsuya_****_ (_****_Tetsuya_Kuroko_****_ .jp)_**

Subject: **_(none)_**

**_Tentu. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama._**

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. Akashi ada dirumahnya. Lalu kenapa ia tidak datang ke sekolah? Kenapa tidak membalas panggilannya?

Kuroko menyimpan semua pertanyaan tersebut rapi dalam memorinya. Ia akan menanyakannya pada Akashi sesaat lagi, sekaligus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang pemuda itu, tentang jabang bayi yang dikandungnya, dan tentang Akashi yang akan menjadi ayah di usia muda sepertinya.

"Akashi-kun..." Bisiknya pelan sambil terus memikirkan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut dalam kepalanya.

**XXX**

Kuroko Sayu, merapatkan jaket berwarna kecokelatan yang dikenakannya. Udara malam itu cukup dingin, ditambah hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Wanita itu menatap buku di tangannya serta jam dinding bergantian. Waktu sudah menenunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan sampai saat ini putranya belum juga pulang. Ada sesdikit kekhawatiran dalam dirinya, namun Sayu berusaha positif. Mungkin saja Tetsuya sedang pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, Akashi. Sayu tidak pernah meragukan keamanan putranya ketika bersama Akashi karena wanita itu tau pasti kalau Akashi adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya. Sayu juga tidak pernah sekalipun merasa terganggu akan kenyataan bahwa kekasih putranya adalah juga seorang laki-laki. Asalkan orang itu mencintai Tetsuya-nya setulus hati, Sayu akan mengiyakannya. Apalagi sang putra juga terlihat begitu mencintai kekasihnya yang bersurai merah tersebut. Melihat kebersamaan Tetsuya dan Akashi selalu membuat wanita itu ingin menitikan air mata bahagia.

Lamunan wanita itu seketika terhenti ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka.  
'itu pasti Tetsuya' pikirnya sambil meletakan buku yang dipegangnya sebelum melangkah ke depan. Namun Sayu kemudian dibuat kaget ketika melihat sosok putranya yang basah total. Air hujan mengaliri rambut biru langitnya, membasahi wajah, leher dan seluruh tubuhnya. Raut muka pemuda itu murung. Tangannya yang memegang tas nampak gemetar.

"Tetsu—" belum sempat Sayu menyentuh pundak sang anak, Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja sudah jatuh dan tersungkur di lantai.

"TETSUYA!"

**/TBC/**

**mind to review? :)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Years of Memories**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction.**

**synopsis:**  
**Akashi Soujiro kehilangan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dicintai tanpa mengetahui satupun alasan mengapa pemuda itu meninggalkannya. 5 tahun setelahnya, Akashi dikejutkan oleh pertemuannya dengan seorang anak berparas duplikat dirinya, dengan bola mata heterokrom merah menyala dan biru langit serta Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipanggil "okaa-san" berada disampingnya. YAOI, M-Preg, RnR please.**

**Kuroko no basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Semuanya sekali lagi Terima kasih untuk reviews, favorite dan follownya ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Today & Kuroko Seiichiya**

Pria tampan bersurai merah terang itu membuka flip handphonenya cepat sebelum mendekatkan benda persegi panjang tersebut di telinga.  
"Apalagi Chihirou?" jawabnya kemudian sok ketus, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri seulas senyum mekar diantara kedua belah bibirnya yang manis. Suara manis dari seberang tertawa sebelum melanjutkan pesan yang tak sempat diutarakannya pada panggilan pertama. Si surai merah mengangguk, senyum tak juga lepas dari bibirnya.

"Itu saja? Kau yakin tidak ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Suara dari seberang mengiyakan sambil tetap tertawa. Pria tersebut lalu menutup handphonenya setelah lawan bicaranya mengakhiri panggilan super singkatnya dengan kalimat 'Arigatou Seijuuro-kun' sebelum ia ikut membalas dengan berdehm. Pria itu lalu kembali menyusuri pelataran sebuah pusat belanja terkenal. Matanya yang beriris ganda merah dan emas menyusuri deretan papan nama toko-toko, mencari, kira-kira toko mana yang menjual pesanan penelponnya barusan.

"Anoo..." Akashi Seijuuro—pria bersurai merah barusan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasakan seseorang tengah menarik ujung kemeja putihnya. Ia menoleh, menunduk lebih tepatnya, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut serupa dengannya telah berdiri disampingnya. Anak itu menatapnya polos. Dan disaat itulah Akashi benar-benar menyadari betapa serupa anak yang dilihatnya itu dengan dirinya. Rambut merah _scarlett_ yang sama—meskipun milik akashi sedikit lebih panjang dan rapi—serta bola mata heterokrom—anak itu memiliki warna merah dan biru langit, sedangkan Akashi merah-emas—dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. Yang benar-benar membedakan keduanya hanyalah warna kulit mereka. Warna kulit anak asing tersebut putih pucat, berbeda dengan Akashi yang memiliki kulit putih normal.

Pria 23 tahun itu sedikit tersentak. Kulit putih pucat dan sebelah bola mata biru langit itu seketika mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama 5 tahun lebih, yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya, yang berusaha dilupakannya. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya. Seorang pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit dengan bola mata kembar berwarna serupa. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya _Tetsuya_. Mantan kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" suara terdengar dari mahkluk mungil yang ditatapnya sekarang. Pikiran Akashi teralih dari penggalan ingatan-ingatan akan seseorang berwarna kulit sama dengan sang anak, ganti memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sosok tersebut. Akashi masih tidak bisa mempercayai betapa miripnya anak kecil itu dengan dirinya. Seolah ia adalah perpaduan antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Pikiran cerdas pemuda itu nyaris menjalar, mencoba menarik berbagai berbagai kesimpulan, namun sengaja dihentikannya karena si kecil di depannya ini sepertinya butuh bantuan secepatnya.

Akashi berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda kecil itu. "Tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Anak itu ikut tersenyum, tipis, namun Akashi bisa menangkap kalau anak itu sudah merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Aku terpisah dari Okaa-san, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Apakah Oji-san bisa membantuku mencarinya?"

Akashi mengelus puncak kepala anak itu pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu menemukan ibumu. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke depan sang anak duplikat dirinya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, lalu menggengam tangan besar Akashi dengan jemarinya yang kecil. Akashi bangkit berdiri, menuntun sang anak yang dipengang tangannya sembari mencari letak stand informasi.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil anak tadi.

"Seiichiya desu..." jawabnya sambil menatap pria rambut merah yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalau Oji-san?"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Berapa usiamu Seiichiya?"

"5 tahun..."

"Berarti sekarang sudah TK ya?" sambung Akashi tanpa melepaskan ulas senyum di bibirnya. "Kau kesini sendiri bersama Ibumu?"

Seichiya mengangguk. Akashi melanjutkan bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa dia di kantor?"

Anak laki-laki itu ganti menggeleng. "aku tidak punya ayah..." jawabnya pelan, ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal barusan. Baru saja pria itu hendak menyentuh sang anak, Seichiya langsung mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap kedua manik mata ganda Akashi lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku tidak merasa sedih karena punya Okaa-san yang baik dan imut dan selalu menjagaku.." manik mata heterokrom seichiya berbinar-binar ketika menyinggung kata 'okaa-san' barusan, jelas terlihat bahwa si kecil itu begitu menyayangi ibunya. Akashi tersenyum lembut, menyadari bahwa Seiichiya kecil ini ternyata cukup cerdas untu anak berumur 5 tahun sampai bisa memberikan jawaban macam tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temukan Ibumu. Dia pasti khawatir karena kalian terpisah..." ujar Akashi pelan. Seiichiya mengangguk.

"Okaa-san pernah menangis ketika aku telat pulang karena tersesat saat bermain. Kali ini aku tidak mau melihat Okaa-san menangis lagi karena aku hilang.."

Akashi mengacak surai merah kembar anak disampingnya lembut. "Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan menemukan ibumu.." pria itu masih tersenyum. "sekarang bisakah Seiichiya-kun memberitahuku ciri-ciri ibumu?"

Seiichiya mengangguk semangat. "Okaa-san punya mata berwarna langit yang bulat dan cantik, warna rambutnya juga sama seperti matanya. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Akashi Oji-san, kulitnya putih, dan kalau dia tersenyum, wajahnya akan terlihat sangat imut.."

DEG!

Jantung akashi seketika berdegub kencang. Keringat dingin perlahan mengaliri keningnya. Deskripsi Seichiya tadi begitu menohok. Seseorang bermanik mata langit, berambut senada, dan—imut, pria itu membeku, membayangkan sosok pemuda mungil yang tadi sempat diingatnya—yang kemudian menjadi masuk akal darimana Seiichiya memperoleh warna bola mata dan kulitnya yang pucat. Kekagetan Akashi semakin bertambah ketika genggaman mungil tangan Seiichiya tiba-tiba terlepas, menyusul kaki-kakinya yang berlari kecal ke depan, kearah seorang pemuda berpostur kecil yang terlihat panik berbicara dengan seorang polisi. Tetesan keringat membasahi rambutnya yang sebiru langit itu dan jatuh melewati keningnya perlahan.

"Okaa-san!" Bocah itu memanggil. Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh, dan Akashi kembali melihat sepasang bola mata pendar langit itu, bola mata milik seseorang yang paling dicintainya, yang selalu dirindukannya, dan yang tak pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak 5 tahun silam.

"Tetsuya..?" pria itu hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Matanya mengikuti bagaimana Seiichiya melompat ke pelukan sosok mungil tersebut, melihat bagaimana Tetsuyanya tersenyum bahagia sambil mencium kening Seiichiya lembut meskipun setetes air mata bahagia nampak jatuh dari pelupuknya, serta bagaimana Seiichiya mengarahkan jemarinya yang kecil menunjuk kearahnya, kearah seseorang yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan sang ibu.

Dan ketika bola mata _aquamarine_ dan heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ bertemu, Akashi berani bersumpah, ia bisa melihat percikan keterkejutan dari kedua matik mata kembar yang menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun..." sosok mungil itu bergumam pelan.

/TBC/

* * *

**seperti biasa., RnR please :D**


End file.
